It is known that one of the factors affecting quality of spinning, in particular the evenness, is uniform feeding of separated fiber to the spinning chamber. Such uniform feeding may be achieved, e.g., by uniformly distributing fiber over the cross-section of sliver when it is fed to a separating apparatus (carding arrangement or a drawing apparatus).
Slit-shaped condensers of various designs are used for uniformly distributing fiber over the sliver.
Thus known in the art are condensers installed upstream a drawing apparatus (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,923, Cl. 19-288, Apr. 6, 1976). The condenser is shaped as a triangle having inside thereof members forming a vertical slit enabling the movement of sliver (roving) downwards when moving along thicker portions. The movement of roving is limited by means of a bridge. The sliver can take any arbitrary position within the condenser.
Such movement of sliver is that is its movement under gravity results, however, in that the sliver tends to gather into a bunch, thickening in the middle of the condenser, whereby the sliver is not uniformly fed to the drawing apparatus, and the drawing quality is inadequate.
More uniform distribution of fiber in sliver may be ensured by using a known condenser (cf. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2359176, May 30, 1974). This condenser has a casing accommodating a passage for sliver which narrows in the direction of sliver movement. At the sliver outlet side, the passage terminates in a rectangular opening, and the passage is internally provided with opposite projections extending at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the passage.
The provision of the opposite projections enables uniform distribution of fiber over the sliver since such projections engage the sliver to press out surplus fiber (bunches) from the middle of the sliver to its lateral portions.
In case, however, the structure of a sliver is such that maximum quantity of fiber is at the edges thereof and minimum quantity is in the middle portion, the prior art projections fail to provide uniform distribution of fiber over the entire cross-section of sliver.